


Los humanos son egoistas

by LunaIssabella



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: (...) -¿No escuchaste alíen estúpido? Eres mío (...)





	Los humanos son egoistas

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué puedo decir? Si caigo, caigo duro
> 
> Fic ZaDr
> 
> Advertencia: Puede que no sea apto para publico sensible ¿O sí?

**Los humanos son egoístas**

Zim golpea el vidrio del tanque nuevamente tratando de escapar en vano, el material del que está hecho es mucho más resistente de lo que había esperado aunque no es tan práctico como el que utilizan los científicos Irken. Pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que si tuviese su pak podría escapar en un parpadeo pero los asquerosos humanos se lo habían arrancado sin contemplación alguna dejándole indefenso, tan asquerosamente vulnerable.

Deja de intentarlo deslizándose al fondo del tanque derrotado seguro de que Dib lo había vendido, no sería la primera vez que le ha dejado a la deriva o que lo ha usado de carnada, pero esta vez duele más pues no se trata de una situación en la que sean enemigos sino amantes. Es consciente de lo increíblemente egoistas que pueden ser los humanos, mucho más que los Irken y eso es bastante de decir teniéndose a sí mismo como un ejemplo y por ello se maldice una y otra vez, había sido tan estúpido como para caer en ese juego que los humanos llaman  _amor,_  si bien supo desde un principio que era una trampa estaba tan fascinado con la nueva experiencia y el conocimiento que se dejó arrastrar como una larva inocente.

Golpea el suelo conteniéndose de llorar, el humano no lo merece en lo absoluto. Jura que cuándo salga de allí va a destruirlo junto a su asqueroso planeta y las demás criaturas repulsivas que habitan en él. Por Irk nada va a detenerlo.

De pronto las alarmas se disparan en todo el laboratorio sacándolo de sus fantasías grotescas donde desgarra a Dib con sus propias manos ingiriendo sus intestinos por el simple placer de hacerlo así como de conservar un pedacito de él, alza la vista viendo sorprendido como algunos guardias son lanzados hacia la otra pared contraria a la puerta envueltos en humo. Entrecierra sus ojos consternado al ver a GIR correr hacia el tanque gritando algo sobre tacos y cerditos.

—¿Dib? ¿Qué estás... ? —uno de los científicos se acerca al joven que camina lentamente hacia ellos pero sus palabras son cortadas cuando un rayo es disparado en su dirección haciéndole estallar en cuestión de segundos.

—Creí haberles dicho —dice Dib muy lentamente apuntando el arma a otro científico que se detiene en seco—, que Zim ahora es  _mío_ —antes de que el hombre pueda hacer algo Dib dispara nuevamente aumentando la potencia del arma lo que provoca que la sangre y algunos órganos que no se pulverizaron por completo le salpiquen y a GIR.

Zim lo observa incapaz de identificar lo que siente ante el espectáculo sangriento tan absorto que no nota cuando el tanque es vaciado y el cristal se desliza dejándolo en libertad así como los tubos que le permitían respirar en el líquido se retraen saliendo de su interior. No es sino hasta que siente la mano de Dib sostener la suya que nota lo que ha pasado y que es libre luego de sabrá Irk cuántas tortuosas horas encerrado allí.

Ambos saben que si Zim fuese un humano normal posiblemente se habría alejado siguiendo el básico instinto de supervivencia, pero ni es humano ni parece tener tal instinto pues se lanza contra Dib besándolo con ferocidad antes de deslizar su rasposa lengua por cuánta piel alcanza saboreando la sangre que lo cubre. Dib lo recibe en automático aliviado de que el alíen no parece estar tan herido como se lo temió y si bien desconoce que llevó a los científicos de la Hermandad del Ojo Hinchado a esperar antes de realizar la vivisección no desea saberlo en lo absoluto agradeciendo haber llegado a tiempo.

—Vamónos antes de que más guardias vengan —dice Dib luego de unos largos minutos en que Zim no hizo más que limpiarle calentando su cuerpo en el proceso.

—Siendo obvio que no vendiste a Zim, Zim debe saber porqué volviste —el Alíen le mira serio entrecerrando sus ojos.

Dib ríe bajo ante su expresión pero su risa sube en volumen y su cuerpo se agita a medida que la tonalidad pasa de burlona a desquiciada provocando que la mirada de Zim cambie de cautela a deleite. Dib sin duda está mejorando mucho en eso de las risas malvadas.

—¿No escuchaste alíen estúpido? Eres mío, sólo yo puedo pensar en dañarte y realmente hacerlo.

La declaración hace sonreír a Zim que se alza con toda su corta estatura, satisfecho hace levantarse a Dib ignorando como siempre la muy obvia diferencia de altura y lo arrastra fuera de allí siendo seguido por GIR. Tal vez Dib sepa que Zim dudó de su alianza y su relación pero no lo puede culpar por ello, por su parte Zim agradece el egoísmo humano que hace a Dib tanto su propiedad como él mismo hacia el humano.


End file.
